Troublemakers
by AkashiaYLen
Summary: Genderswap!High school!AU-In which Deanna is a super bad-ass girl who ends up with Castielle,a smart and maybe too confident trickster in detention because of a food fight. Rated M for later chapters,Destiel,maybe some Sabriel. Beta'd by ChartreuseRose In collaboration with my dear mate,Narcisa


_Trouble,trouble maker,that's your middle name_

_I know you're no good,but you're stuck in my brain_

Castielle was no angel, despite of her name. She learned all the bad things that she could learn from her two older brothers, and being the only girl in the family became really easy. She had three older brothers, Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael. Michael was the oldest and he had a stick stuck up his ass, as her other siblings would say. He had very strong views on how a lady of her age should act. And starting food fights in the cafeteria of Angelus High School was not heartily accepted.

Castielle flew under the table after being hit by a few struck back with the closest food she could find, dragging along one of her friends, Deanna. Deanna looked at her, chuckling lightly.

" Oh man, you should see yourself! All the cream is in your hair and... ", the brown haired female trailed off, interrupted by someone shouting their names. Someone very angry. "Ugh... it must be our English teacher." Deanna stared for a moment at Castielle's lips and wiped away the cream with her thumb. "It was... you had something there."

Castielle blinked. She stood up and looked at their teacher, Mr. Alistair. Damn, the man never liked her anyway.

"Novak! Winchester! Principal's office, both of you, now!"

Castielle almost whistled in admiration. If the man kept on shouting like that he'd have a heart attack at some point. She looked back at two of her older brothers, who were both smiling, even if they knew that Cassie and Deanna were in a deep shit.

Deanna got out of under the table and looked around the room. Everything was covered in food, juice and some other things she wasn't even able to identify.

"Dude, I hope they won't force me to clean this mess up. It's all your fault."

"Oh, come on! At least you can keep me some company", Cassie laughed, wiping away some tomato sauce from the other's hair. "The tomatoes taste better when they're in your hair."

Deanna looked away in embarrassment, trying her best not to let her cheeks color.

"Yeah, I bet. Look, we should go to the principal's office."

Castielle groaned. "Eh, we should. I hope they call Gabriel or Luce to fix this up for me, 'cause if they call Michael, I'm gonna be grounded for life."

"My dad won't care, so... ", Deanna let the sentence hang in the air, rubbing her own arm and trying to smile encouragingly as they walked towards the exit. "Come on! We're in this together, remember?"

"Mikey or not, I started it. And I enjoyed it", she grinned.

Deanna looked at her with a smirk.

"Why? Because you got stuck with me under the table?"

"Yes", Cassie whispered in Deanna's ear. "Because I could watch the fight next to you, little champion."

Deanna rolled her eyes, letting out a breathless huff, then upped her pace. "You're a troublemaker, Cas. Should I stay away from you?"

Cassie shrugged and gave Deanna a charming smile.

"I don't know, should you?"

Deanna's eyes focused on Cas' lips then looked up again to her blue eyes. "We will see." They arrived in front of the principal's office. "You knock."

The principal was a pretty nice guy, in Cassie's opinion, but when it came to jokes and pranks he had to act like the boss. And he was already used to Cassie or Gabriel ending up in his office. Deanna... well, she rarely came there.

Cassie knocked and then she opened the door. "Good afternoon, Mr. Shurley", she greeted, smiling as she entered the office.

Mr. Shurley was in his mid forties, with a mop of dark-brown, messy hair, with a beard and kind brown eyes. He sighed when he saw Cassie and Deanna there.

"Hello to you, too... What did you do this time?"

Deanna entered mumbling a quiet ''Good afternoon" and hoped Cas would do the talking.

"Mr., it's my fault this time." She barely held back a laugh, wiping away some sauce from her skirt. "I started a food fight because Uriel insulted me. I just dragged Deanna under the table to protect her."

Deanna gasped softly after hearing Cas's words, then looked at Mr. Shurley speechlessly. Mr. Shurley sighed again, deeply this time.

"Why do you always need to fight with the boys, Castielle? Why?"

"Because they're assholes", she replied curtly.

Deanna laughed lightly but then remembering where she was, she tried to be quiet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Castielle smiled at Deanna.

Mr. Shurley shrugged.

"Okay, you two are... I don't even know what to do about you... Detention for a week, one hour after classes", he said, with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Is that okay, Cassie, Deanna?"

Castielle looked back to Deanna, waiting for her approval.

Deanna glared at Cas for a moment then nodded, sighing. "It's fine."

Castielle smiled back at the headmaster and nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Shurley, have a nice day!"

"Is the hour of detention enough or too much?", Castielle asked.

Deanna gulped and looked at Mr. Shurley a bit shyly. "I'm sorry for asking, but... Cassie and I - We will be alone in a room? I-I'm sorry, I've never been to detention and.. " Deanna noticed Cas giggling behind her. Deanna was freaked out by the idea of her staying alone with Cas after everything that had happened. "Well, technically you should have a supervisor, but I know Cassie can stay one hour there without causing any other problems. I can send someone if you need", Mr. Shurley said.

Deanna looked back to Cas and for a few seconds she felt butterflies in her stomach. This was something new to her and maybe this was a chance to make some new friends.

"No, we'll be fine. Have a nice day, Mr. Shurley!"

"Have a nice day, Mr. Shurley!", Cassie echoed. "And if you want to tell someone about my little stunt, tell Gabe or Luce, but not Mikey, please?", she asked softly, then went after Deanna.

Mr. Shurley rubbed the bridge of his nose. The girls nowadays...

Deanna waited for Cas outside the office.

"Why are you so afraid of Michael? Is he that bad?'

"Yes and no", Castielle smiled. "We'll talk about it later, during detention. See you in three hours; room 666, darling."

Deanna frowned then looked at her watch. She had a free period so she went outside, in the front yard. She could read a book but her mind was somewhere else. Cream, blue eyes, charming smile and sarcastic answers. Here comes trouble but she won't run away from it.


End file.
